Cheerleaders have the best Auditions
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: BROOKE/RACHEL/PEYTON FEMSLASH SMUT. It's tryouts for the Ravens as Brooke and Peyton have the best until last: Rachel Gatina. Rachel's not just the best dancer to audition... she's the best looking and she's eager to get into the squad - especially if it means kissing butt. Wink wink nudge nudge. RATED M: Sex & Language.
1. 1: An Audition Like Never Before

"**Cheerleaders have the best Auditions"**

_Setting: Season 3, Episode 5 ("A Multitude of Casualties"). The Midnight Madness ep._

_Peyton and Brooke see Rachel for the first time. It's Cheerleader Try-Outs. And so far, it had sucked…_

_What we saw was the PG version of what happened. My story puts a twist on it._

-----------------

It was cheerleader tryouts, and Brooke and Peyton were the judges.

The whole day was hopeless, with not _one_ good try-out.

That was until the last contender came.

Brooke recognized her immediately. She had dressed up as Pamela Anderson at the School Costume Party. And she had stole Lucas, the bitch.

Peyton and Brooke watched as Rachel showed off her moves.

She was definitely a sexy girl. She had a nice face and one hell of a nice body.

And, for the sake of the audition, she definitely had a few moves too.

"I'd like to thank you on behalf of myself and the group," Rachel said as she finished the routine; "And I hope we pass the audition."

Wow. This girl knew her music. Peyton liked that.

"Nice ass," Peyton blurted out.

She tried to stop herself… she tried. But it just came out.

Both Brooke and Rachel shot strange looks at Peyton, who could only gasp.

"Thanks," Rachel said with a smile.

She walked over to the table with the two girls and around the side… right next to Peyton.

"You wanna touch?" Rachel asked Peyton mischivieously.

Her ass? Touch her ass?!

Sure, Peyton commented on it, but she didn't mean this. She didn't think of other girls like that. She never found an attraction there.

But as her mind asked these questions and told her to reject the careless offer, Peyton's body took control.

She raised her arm and gave Rachel one quick squeeze.

"Firm," she chuckled after she finished.

"Nice hands," Rachel looked behind her to Peyton. "Wanna go a bit lower?"

Brooke froze at the words. And so did Peyton, initially.

They were stunned. Who was this girl? She comes in for an audition then wants you to grope her?!

"Peyton," Brooke said, trying to stop her friend and bring her out of the unusually-lesbian trance she was in.

But Peyton was gone.

Something deep in her mind told her to go for it. To feel the redhead a bit lower. To make a move.

Slowly, Peyton reached her hand back up. Without hesitation, she sent it right in between Rachel's legs and rubbed.

The redhead had a short tight shorts and a tight red tank top shirt… damn sexy.

To top it off, her routine drew up a sweat, and her glistening skin was irresistible.

Peyton had only ever done what she was doing now to herself. She never had a thought of doing it to another girl. It was never her thing, and she felt uncomfortable when Anna only _kissed_ her that time.

Rachel made a little whimper that sent shivers down Peyton's spine. Oh dear God, what was she doing?

Rachel had her elbows resting on the floor and her ass raised up for the newbie masseuse to do her magic.

Peyton thought about pulling out. This was too weird.

It felt great, she couldn't deny that, but it _shouldn't_ be happening.

Just when she was about her leave the soft material that held a dampening camel toe underneath, Peyton saw Brooke coming around in the corner of her eye.

She looked at Brooke and Brooke looked at her as she made her way in front of Rachel.

Peyton watched as Brooke lowered herself onto the floor, inches away from the redhead.

The thought to stop all this vanished as Peyton watched her friend tenderly caress Rachel's face. Then she kissed her.

Holy fuck!

Here was a girl Brooke and Peyton just met and now they were making out with her.

Not just that, but Brooke despised her after than Tommy Lee-Pamela shit she pulled on Lucas.

But regardless of all that, Brooke's horny nature still prevailed.

If Peyton wasn't turned on before just rubbing Rachel, watching the two girls making out was most certainly enough.

Who would have thought a sassy redhead could turn the two lead cheerleaders bi?

Rachel whimpered and moaned lightly as Peyton intensified her finger speed, making Peyton too whimper with pleasure.

She loved the feel of Rachel's cunt – her pussy lips specifically.

Peyton would always be in bliss when she'd masturbate alone, and she loved the feel of her fingers rubbing all her sensitive parts, but still she never thought she'd like doing the same to someone else.

She had to get in there. She had to get in there and make Rachel moan. She loved hearing her own moans.

Peyton pulled down Rachel's exercise shorts – groaning at the discovery Rachel was wearing no underwear or anything of the sort – and immediately rubbed her clit and surrounding areas.

In Brooke's world, Rachel was tasting delicious. They hadn't broken the kiss once, each loving the other's taste and techniques.

And Brooke had never done anything like this either. Who knows about Rachel, she probably has been with another girl considering her keen offer that ignited this all, but Brooke hadn't done anything like this with a girl.

She had kissed Peyton _once_ on the lips. But that was for a split second, and it was to mess with Felix and his stupid Dare Night.

That kiss meant nothing – Brooke and Peyton were BFFs – but this one with Rachel did.

Rachel might be a bitch, but she sure did taste yummy.

"And if this is just her mouth," Brooke thought as she kissed the redhead tenderly; "Her pussy must taste incredible."

Sure it was a bit soon for Brooke to be thinking about that, but one of her guilty pleasures was to dine in on cum.

She loved the taste of a guy's cum, but she loved her own just as much.

She'd often masturbate just so she could have a couple mouthfuls of herself.

"Peyton," Brooke called out to her friend as she broke the kiss and opened her eyes. "Do you wanna put her down?"

Rachel switched eye contact between the other two girls.

"Sounds naughty," Rachel giggled as she lowered her ass and rolled onto the floor on her back.

Brooke crawled up to Rachel as Peyton knelt down and done the same.

"Well, I am known for being a naughty girl," Brooke said in that raspy whisper of hers.

"What are you two gonna do to me?" Rachel asked as she bit her lip.

She was just as horny as the two of them and pre-cum was seeping out of her just thinking about them making a move on her.

"Well, I want your pussy," Peyton said.

"Me too," Brooke said with a smirk.

The two girls lowered their heads in between Rachel as soon as they were close enough.

"You guys are the best cheerleaders," Rachel laughed for a bit, but was cut off as the girls gave their first licks. Straight away, Rachel was groaning and making the most heavenly noises imaginable.

Brooke and Peyton dove and licked away in a sea of pink.

It was better than expected. The feel… the taste. All of it.

These Cheerleader Try-Out Auditions definitely weren't a waste of time after all.

Brooke and Peyton had learnt a bit more about their sexuality, which they would be dying to explore some more.

They had found a squad member _and_ a girlfriend they could feast on…

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

_Hot, right?_

_Wanna give a shout out to toddntan. I don't give him nearly as much credit as he deserves. He's always leaving good reviews, and I don't reply back often, but I appreciate it heaps! Hope you'll like this story, although I know you're not a fan of Peyton (so sorry about that factor). But I can't draw myself away from Peyton. Sure, her personality's a pain in the ass at times (okay, more often than not), but I still find her sexy… and that's thanks to Hilarie Burton and her personality._

_As for Haley, she's now pretty hot – in Seasons 5 and 6. But right from the start 'til the fourth season's end, I never thought anything other than "cute."_

_Of course, Brooke will remain the sexiest EVER of any woman…ANYTHING._

_And Rachel's…well Danneel is damn fine – she can be a sexual creature when she wants to be, huh :D_

_Okay, all that post-chapter talk was pretty irrelevant, but oh well. :)_


	2. 2: The Personal Try Out

**Chapter Two (More Brachel, but some Peyton)**

"What's your name again?" Brooke as the girl she was eating out.

"Rachel," the redhead said through a groan.

Brooke and Peyton's tongues were working her over so well. She was about to burst any second and watching the girls drink it all away was going to be hotter than this was now.

Peyton giggled a bit at Brooke's question. Here the brunette was, giving spontaneous, out-of-the-blue oral sex to a stranger, and she didn't even remember her name.

It was then they Rachel's body thrashed upwards then back down, a moan and squeal coming from her mouth, then a gush of her juices spread over the faces of the pussy-eaters.

Brooke was slurping down as much of it all as she could; from the floor, as it oozed down Rachel's legs, and even straight off her friend's face.

Peyton tried to get as much as she could too, but was overpowered as Brooke practically shoved her out of the way and remained selfish.

When barely a drop was left, Brooke slowly moved up Rachel's body.

All three girls were still fully clothed other than Rachel's lower half, but that didn't take anything away from their connection.

"I'm Brooke, by the way," the brunette introduced herself as she crawled way her up to Rachel's face.

"I know," Rachel said with a smile as Brooke tilted her head with intrigue on how.

"I borrowed last year's school yearbook," Rachel started; "I just love fucking myself to the sight of hot girls, Brooke Davis."

Oh dear God! Brooke could have crumbled right there and then. She had never been more turned on in her life!

Brooke, in her not-so humble personality, knew that she'd win the "Most Often Wanked To" Award if there was one, but she never really expected "Oh, and Girls Love Fingering To Her Also."

And to make it all the hotter, Rachel didn't just say "masturbate," she teased her with a casual "fucking myself" remark.

"And do you love when these hot girls fuck you?" Brooke asked.

"Mmm," Rachel moaned. "That's never happened before, so I don't know. You wanna try me?"

"Well this is Cheerleader _Try-Outs_," Brooke replied with a flick of the tongue.

The two girls giggled as they went in for a kiss.

"You taste so good," Brooke told Rachel as she left her lips.

Brooke didn't want to leave them, but her urge to pleasure this redhead in other ways – in other _places_ - was far greater than just pleasing her lips.

All this time, Peyton was ignored. Not a word was said by her or to her.

And as Brooke and Rachel both stood up – seemingly knowing what the other was thinking – Peyton was left to ask; "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take Rachel here," Brooke paused with a mischievous smile; "And do some further auditioning."

"Can I come?" Peyton asked in the sexiest tone she could conjure.

"Just wait here, 'kay?" Brooke told her.

What? Peyton thought she'd be invited for sure! Why the hell not?!

"Why?" Peyton asked Brooke, pretty pissed off.

"Because," Brooke paused; "You're not the one she was masturbating over."

"Actually, I did," Rachel chimed in.

"Well – I --I," Brooke stuttered as Peyton gave her an "I'm waiting for an answer" look.

"I want her to myself," Brooke pleaded. "Please, Peyton. I feel so lonely."

"So you'll have me in there with you," Peyton protested calmly.

"No," Brooke replied forcibly.

She wasn't making any sense! She felt lonely, but she wanted to be in their _alone_ with Rachel.

"I haven't gotten this close to someone for _months_. I miss that," Brooke paused with a frown on her face. "Besides, you had Jake."

"And a month before that you had Felix," Peyton explained.

"Yeah, but Felix was so small it wasn't even _like_ sex," Brooke said with bewilderment and Peyton laughed. "And I saw Jake in the gym showers, so trust me, _you're_ the lucky one."

Typical Brooke Davis. And that's why Peyton loved her so much as a friend. Who knows, after the lesbian threesome they just had maybe Peyton loved her as more than that. She definitely wished it was her Brooke was eating out.

Anyway, Peyton was going to let Brooke be Brooke and stay by the audition stage as Brooke took her new friend in one of the backstage rooms.

"Okay. Go, have fun," Peyton said with a smile. "And I want to hear her moaning from out here," she laughed.

Brooke ran up to Peyton excitedly and gave her a peck on the cheek. As soon as that was done, Peyton pulled Brooke's face up to hers and they french kissed… very not-just-friends like.

"This afternoon," Peyton whispered as she broke the kiss; "Can I come over to your place and taste you some more?"

Peyton's eyes looked down Brooke's body and the brunette just nodded her head.

"I'll be waiting," Brooke whispered back; "And should I buy a harness? We'll make our own personal strap-on."

That's not what Peyton meant. Oral sex was good enough, but a strap-on, huh? Maybe Brooke had been waiting for this day, because she was pretty quick to conclude on the idea.

"Sure," Peyton smiled, slapping Brooke on the ass as the brunette skipped back to Rachel.

She watched the two feisty girls walk off and into the closest room, closing the doors.

Peyton went back and sat on the chairs her and Brooke had been judging from.

A minute later, she could here the moans and groans of the lovely redhead Brooke was making happy all on her little lonesome.

After quickly scanning the auditorium-like room for any unexpected visitors, Peyton pushed her chair back, relaxed her feet on the table in front of her, and pulled her jeans down around her knees.

As Rachel's sounds both soothed and turned her on, Peyton rubbed and fingered herself away.

She was so ready to munch down on some pussy.

But she had to wait for her to finish first…and Brooke loved sex. She could go at it for hours on end.

Question was, could Rachel's picturesque pussy last the enduring pleasure from the sex queen, Brooke Davis? Her cries of joy and orgasm after orgasm could only last so long…

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. 3:Who's the Leader & Who's the Follower?

**Chapter Three: ****Who's the Leader and Who's the Follower?**

While Peyton was madly fingering herself to the sounds of her best friend and their new friend, Brooke and Rachel had locked themselves inside a small room.

It was the janitor closet, and it smelt of old man musk. Maybe after a few glorious climaxes and building up a sweat Brooke and Rachel could get it smelling like the sweet pussies they cherished so much.

***REWIND to MINUTES EARLIER***

Rachel opened the door for Brooke and let her go in first, before scampering to close and lock the door.

"We can improvise," Rachel said hurriedly as she searched around the closet's shelves.

"What?" Brooke asked, not catching on.

"For a strap-on -- we can improvise."

"Oh, okay," Brooke muttered, clueless.

"Have you ever even seen one?" Rachel asked, sensing Brooke was out of her normal world.

"Not really," Brooke replied weakly.

Rachel just shook her head as her hands still searched on top and at the front and back of the shelves.

"You know, if I had a friend like Peyton," Rachel began; "I'd know what a strap-on looks like, because I would've fucked her ages ago," the redhead smirked a little.

"I've never really thought of her that way."

"Before _now_, that is," Rachel gave the brunette a flirty smile. "But you want to, right? I mean, you're on the same cheerleader team, so I guess you've seen her naked before."

Brooke blushed as she nodded slightly.

"And I bet you never told her about how much you liked it, huh?"

Rachel could be such a tease. And not just verbally, but she'd back it up with some tasteful facial expressions. Brooke loved it!

Brooke shook her head as her cheeks turned a brighter red and her eyes shifted from Rachel's face to her 'pantless' crotch. Brooke shuddered at the redhead's succulent pussy -- the one she was drooling over moments ago.

"Damn it!" Rachel snapped. "Doesn't the janitor have some tape or something?" she squealed.

What was she gonna do; strap some tape around a dildo-like object then around Brooke's waist? That wouldn't work anyway…

"What about this?" Brooke got Rachel's attention.

Rachel smiled, her eyebrows rising, as Brooke presented a broom.

"Okay," Rachel stopped digging through all the janitor supplies and took a few steps towards Brooke. "You know, this wouldn't be the first time I've had a broom inside me."

Rachel's sexy smile sent Brooke crazy – but Brooke didn't want to show that. Brooke didn't want to crumble and make Rachel the in-control, dominant and reliable one.

"Well is it the first time a girl's helped you out with it?" Brooke whispered as she then took a couple of steps towards Rachel herself, letting the broom drop to the floor.

Both girls put out their arms and connected as they drew within a breath of one another.

"Strip me, Brooke Davis," Rachel said huskily as she bit her lip.

Brooke softly lowered her hands down Brooke's shirt until she met its bottom, then pulled it up.

Rachel lifted her arms up at a 45° angle and Brooke drew the shirt up and off her body, throwing it on the shelves.

Rachel took a step back to unclip her bra, eagerly awaiting Brooke's enlightened face and those sexy dimples of hers.

Rachel set the clip free, then quickly sprouted her hands over the bra faces.

"You ready?" Rachel asked.

Yes, Brooke was ready. Fuck, she was going to pass out! She'd barely had time just to register the perfect physique of this red haired bombshell.

Again, Brooke said nothing. Her usual, over-exuberant self acted calmly and humbly, even though her mind was running wild.

Brooke just nodded her head and gave a cute smile of acknowledgement.

As soon as Rachel dropped her bra, Brooke let out a whimper.

Rachel could see the intensity in the Brooke's eyes as she stared at the breasts.

It was a look bordering on pain. Brooke's eyes looked of excruciation and defeat – which was really her mind trying to settle itself.

"Come here," Rachel made the move.

She reversed her last move and took a step forward, back into Brooke's warm exterior glow.

The girls held their deeply sexual eye contact the whole time as Rachel knelt down, inches from Brooke.

The redhead unbuttoned Brooke's jeans and tugged them down.

Brooke lifted her legs up one at a time and stood over them as Rachel drew them off.

Kicking them playfully off to the side, Brooke watched on from above as Rachel kissed her way up the brunette's left leg.

Rachel closed her eyes as she made her way up to Brooke's white panties.

"Not yet," Rachel giggled a little, looking back up to Brooke.

Rising from the floor, Rachel lifted Brooke's shirt and the girls followed the same order as they freed the shirt and smiled naughtily the whole way through.

Brooke reached down to slide her panties off.

"Uh-uh," Rachel grabbed Brooke's hands. "I wanna save that for later," she grinned.

Brooke was being 'Brooked' herself. Given the "you're going to love my pussy _so_ much" look she used to give Lucas and Felix; given the sexiest, naughtiest little grins; confronting lovers with the flawless body.

Yep, Rachel was the second Brooke. And Brooke loved herself a lot… So she should love Rachel. But then again, Rachel would be a threat because of that.

He said "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis," but who would Lucas want to fuck more: the old, bubbly, crazy, horny, typical brunette Brooke, or the new foxy redhead with the body of a runway model, the smile of a sex goddess, and the voice that translates into the perfect moans during sex?

Hmm… Rachel was definitely a threat.

But, God damn it, she was a _sexy_ threat. She made Brooke feel about a girl like no other girl had.

Rachel's body and persona (the little Brooke knew of it!) drew Brooke to desert her best friend, drag the new-girl into the janitor's closet, strip her down, and then let her do the same.

Brooke had no chance. The Rachel comet was going to hit the Planet Lucas… hard.

Brooke was fucked! But, hey, at least she could say the same thing about Rachel in a couple minutes, when that broom stick is drenched in cum.

"Let's get this bra off," Rachel took action once more, stepping one step closer to Brooke.

Rachel's breasts pushed up against Brooke's bras as she reached her hands around the brunette's back.

"I love boobies," Rachel said quietly, her cute little grin and blush returning as she felt the bra's clip come loose.

"Mm," Brooke moaned with a twang in her voice. "I'm starting to love them more too," she gave Rachel a friendly smile.

In all the heat of the moment, sexual tension, million-miles-a-second mind, and lustful desire, Brooke found glimpses of inner peace and a connection with Rachel.

Sure, Rachel had a killer body, and that was what originally drew Peyton to her, then why Brooke joined in on the redhead and was now alone with her in a secluded room, but after ten minutes of knowing this girl, Brooke liked more than just her body.

Just by some of the dirty talk, it was clear the minds of these two girls worked very much alike. And Brooke thought that was _very_ sexy.

Back in the moment, Rachel prodded down Brooke's loose bra until the material that intercepted their flesh popped out freely.

The feel of another woman's breasts on her own surpassed any expectations in Brooke's mind.

She couldn't believe she was doing this -- any of it. But after first-hand experiencing it, she couldn't believe _why_ she had even _tried_ it before!

Being with another girl was just as good as being with someone of the opposite sex.

Lesbians know what drives their girlfriends crazy because they know where and how to touch their own bodies. And straight, lesbian or bi, most girls explore themselves on a daily basis.

"Sit down against the wall," Rachel said as the girls maintained their heated passion, with their lips begging to just let down their lustful guards and sooth one another.

If Brooke had it her way, she would have pounced on Rachel's body by now, and been determined to taste every last inch of the redhead's sweaty, glistening skin.

"Take that broom with ya, too," Rachel smiled as Brooke backed up.

The wall was no more than two feet away.

"We picked the worst room. It's _so_ small" Brooke said with a little laugh as she sat down, her back against the wall.

"No," Rachel said as she took a step forward, giving Brooke the perfect view of her pussy. "_You_ picked the worst room," she smiled.

Rachel crouched down, and as they readied for something special, Brooke's legs began to shake. She was looking forward to this more than anything in her life.

Rachel then turned around, until her back faced Brooke's front, and the redhead sat down on her ass.

"Put your legs together. Front on and straight," Rachel said "instructor-ly" like, and Brooke followed.

Rachel then lifted herself up onto Brooke's feet and shuffled backwards.

She shuffled all the way until she could feel the warmness of Brooke's breath on her neck.

Rachel then leant back until her back pressed up against Brooke's breasts, and shifted her ass from Brooke's thighs to right a bit, so it was just her left ass cheek and Brooke's right thigh connecting down there.

Rachel then lead her left hand off to wander Brooke's stomach, before slowly but surely making her way to Brooke's crotch.

Brooke breathed heavily as Rachel rubbed and caressed her body, feeling not just the physical connection, but the emotional one too.

As Rachel's hands reached Brooke's panties, her head looked up and she made a little whimper.

Brooke whimpered back a short sound.

Both girls' eyes had been closed since Rachel made that first beautiful touch, and now, without a word or a second's eye contact, they knew what the other was asking for.

A couple simple whimpers -- probably in the lines of "Can I?" and "Yes" -- gave them all they needed.

Rachel prompted on Brooke's approval and let her fingers explore between the brunette's heavenly thighs.

As first touch of her clit, Rachel laughed a little in her throat.

She was so thankful. She knew she was _so_ lucky to be in this position (pun intended!) with a girl as beautiful as Brooke Davis.

It was frickin' Brooke Davis! Captain of the cheerleading squad and Student Council President.

Brooke let out a few short groans as Rachel pleased her cunt.

No one Brooke had ever been with could feel her like this. Of course, they were all boys before this and didn't have much of a clue, but still. None of them could come close.

Lucas was pathetic with his hands down there – though Brooke could never tell him as it would only bring him to get turned off and brood – and her little secret, Nathan, could barely do a thing to please her.

But Rachel… Oh, boy – what a treatment she was giving down there.

Her fingers felt just as good as Brooke's own.

"Have you two met before, or what?" Brooke said with a raspy giggle in between whimpers and between breaths of pleasure.

Rachel was so good down there it was uncanny.

"Nah," Rachel replied playfully as her tongue continued to flick the sides of her lips. "My fingers have met a _lot_ of pussies, trust me."

"They have, have they? And how's mine rank?" Brooke asked cheekily.

"_Very_ high," Rachel said with a joyful groan.

"You've got that broom there, right?" Rachel whispered, opening her eyes as she began altering the motions of her fingers with different rhythms.

"Mm-hmm," Brooke moaned.

"Good. Put your arms around my hips… Rest them on my legs… And put the broom out in front as well."

Brooke opened her eyes and followed the instructions, and held the broom from its top.

"You know what to do," Rachel said after a couple heartbeats; the smirk on her face driving Brooke to an even happier place than she already was.

Brooke's quivering hands brought the broom stick's tip closer and closer to Rachel's pussy lips.

As the broom parted in and through Rachel's clit, Brooke knew these next few moments were going to be the best of her life.

"I always thought they should do this kind of thing at cheerleading auditions," Rachel had the last words before Brooke stuffed her with the world's luckiest broom.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

_Chapter Name: "Who Leads and Who Follows" (shortened version to fit Chapter Title text.) Full Name: "Who's the Leader and Who's the Follower?"_

_Where does it originate from, or what's the concept?_

_Well, as you probably know, I _suck_ at Titles; for stories and their chapters. But if you've read this chapter right – and more importantly, if I've wrote it well enough for you to interpret a bit of a message – than you might see Rachel is getting a bit of control, whilst Brooke is the one being instructed on what to do._

_In her Cheerleader outfit, Brooke's the Leader, and new-girl Rachel would be the follower. So Brooke rules the roost in terms of Raven cheerleading, but in terms of lesbianism, _Rachel_ is the one in charge._

_And Brooke soon realizes her seductress ways and vast experience with Lucas and the like mean nothing when you're in amongst heated passion with a bisexual beauty. So, yeah… that's where it all came from._

_I think this is one of my best chapters ever. Think I said that just recently about another story's chapter, but as of March 2__nd__ 2009, THIS is my proudest achievement :)_

_Brachel are magical. There hotness practically makes the story itself :P_

_Please submit reviews. Maybe your favorite lines of story if you had one. I love to know if anyone appreciates any of them in particular, 'cause I _love_ certain ones to death!_

_But of course, any reviews are good. toddntan's never disappoint: this guy is a champ, and I feel I never give him my own personal appreciation for the feedback he gives me._

_hottie23 is also another loyal reader. I know I've mentioned these two before (but only once or twice, so not enough as far as I'm concerned), but their reviews gave me the stepping-stones and really kicked me off into this whole FanFiction writing._

_Love yas!.... Almost as much as I love Brachel :P_


	4. 4: Auditions are only held to Find Babes

**Cheerleaders have the Best Auditions: Chapter Four**

"Hey, Blondie," Rachel called out as she made her way toward Peyton.

She was tidying up her clothes all the way there, and rubbing cum off that laced her tight black gym shorts, making sure to pop the fingers in her mouth and suck them clean.

"Your friend gives the best orgasms," Rachel said with a cheeky smile.

She walked up behind Peyton, to within a meter of her.

"It's Peyton," Peyton told her softly. She hated just getting "blondie."

As Rachel leant over Peyton a bit she could see the blonde had her fingers buried deep under her jeans.

And the immediate area around her covered crotch had soaked through the jeans.

"Did I make you come, girly?" Rachel asked cheekily and she blushed. Rachel was pretty sure she knew that was the right answer – and it was the one she'd just suggested.

Rachel was immediately turned on at the sight of this beautiful girl, her feet up on the table in front of her, and both hands still motioning between her quivering thighs.

Rachel imitated a little moan. It was soft and tranquil – perfectly so – and within the second straight after, Rachel could hear Peyton's breathing become heavier.

The redhead giggled a little at the reaction. She loved her own sounds, and to see another girl _clearly_ getting off to them – even though Peyton chose to ignore that theory completely – was an icing on the cake to having that stunning brunette fuck her moments ago.

Brooke was still in the janitor's supply closet, finishing herself off.

She had make Rachel come – and that climax was ear-piercingly loud, but so beautiful that the excessive noise wasn't even noticed.

So after getting the new girl to explode and drinking down as much of her juices as she could, Brooke got to fucking herself with the broom.

"Look how pink mine is," Rachel took a few steps toward the side of Peyton until the blonde gave Rachel her full attention.

Rachel shifted her gym shorts down and spread her pussy's lips enough for Peyton to have the perfect view.

Peyton shuddered at the site alone. Sure, she'd seen it just before when she went down on Rachel with Brooke. But now that perfectly-shaped cunt was dripping, and post-orgasm the aroma was incredible.

Peyton got goosebumps as she looked up into Rachel's eyes that stared back at her.

The atmosphere was electric. Both girls had such good smiles, and as soon as Rachel cracked into one, Peyton asked a question.

"Can I…?"

"Sure," Rachel blushed again, that smile sending Peyton crazy – almost as crazy as that smell of a finely-tuned pussy.

Peyton drew her hands from her own cunt and let her left hand explore Rachel's.

First, Peyton gave Rachel's labia a little tickle and rub, which was enough for both girls to break into a little giggle.

Then Peyton went further and further – becoming hornier and hornier.

She spread Rachel's pussy with her thumb and index fingers, and then slipped her pinkie inside the dripping interior.

Rachel's face was as red as a strawberry – or a better comparison, her favorite red dildo she had at home.

She didn't even get this 'blushy' when she'd been around Brooke. Not even when she was having her cunt jammed time and time again did she feel this turned on or vivacious.

"Enough," Rachel said after only a few moments.

It hadn't even been a minute, and it wasn't _really_ "enough," but Rachel was growing tired.

Of course she loved getting touched down there delicately as Peyton was doing, but Rachel wanted to give something back.

As Peyton drew her fingers out and flopped her arm back onto her lap, Rachel knelt down to the ground and crawled under the nearby table.

"Can you slide 'em down?" Rachel asked.

She popped her head up between Peyton's spread jean-covered legs, at about her knees.

Peyton understood the question and quickly shuffled her jeans down.

Rachel helped once they were close enough for her grasp, and she slid them off completely then onto the stage's floorboard.

Rachel shuffled forward until her lips were softly connecting with Peyton's saturated underwear.

The fiery redhead looked up into Peyton's big round eyes again. Slowly, she took a cute little sniff of the blonde's panties.

Rachel moaned soothingly as she brushed her nose against the cotton – just millimeters from the soaking goodness underlying it.

She then took a kinky little nibble of the panties, before lightly biting down on them with her teeth and drawing them backwards a mere couple of inches to give the raging pussy beneath air to breath.

Peyton _was_ pulsing down there. It was raging; she was so horny right now.

Listening to Rachel's moans in the distance was enough for Peyton to get off to, and now she was going to have the delight of Rachel's groans and muffles as the redhead licked and tongued her out -- to exhaustion, hopefully.

Peyton ruffled her cum-smothered hands through Rachel's hair as Rachel gave her first conservative little lick.

Peyton let her eyes close and her head rest backwards as Rachel let her lips swarm the pussy yearning for her.

"I don't care if Brooke gives the best orgasms," Peyton said with a little smirk. "I _have_ the best orgasms, so be ready."

Peyton smiled and Rachel laughed a bit. Ooh, was this a challenge? Let's see if she can give as much as she boasts she can…

Rachel clamped down her mouth over Peyton's cunt. She sucked the outer, while her tongue rolled tenderly in and around the center – soothing everything she possibly could.

Brooke might have been cramming herself with the janitor's best friend in another room, but the touches Rachel gave Peyton were far better than any of that artificial penetration.

Finally, Peyton was on the end of oral from a member of the same sex. She knew it would happen one day - that a girl would want her like this – because she was aware of the appeal women _also_ had on her.

Looking retrospectively over the past ten minutes, it seemed Rachel was just as sexy and hormone-driven as Brooke.

And that meant Tree Hill would welcome this sexy red-haired vixen with open arms. And literally in this case, Peyton would welcome Rachel with an open, dripping pussy.

Yummy…

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

_A much shorter chapter than usual._

_What do you call this couple? Reyton…Pachel…? Anyone know? (I'd go for Reyton)_

_Todd, apologies about yet _another_ Peyton encounter. Keep up with that thought of Megan Fox as a stand-in for Hilarie Burton if that reduces the number of gags. *thumbs up*_


	5. 5: Fantasy Draft of Another Sense

**Cheerleaders have the Best Auditions: Chapter Five**

_Three months between this and the last chapter, but I've finally got a move on. This chapter's rough. I'll warn y'all now, it's dirty and a bit on the rough side ;) Hopefully that's what'll make it so hot.  
Set in the onscreen storyline, the night of the Fantasy (Basketball) Boy Draft – that episode six of the third season. So not long after Rachel settles in, and not long after that Brooke/Peyton/Rachel fun in the first four._

On a writing note, this chapter (and probably oncoming chapters for other stories, too) is in longer paragraphs; no more 1-2 sentences (for the most part) crap XD  
_____________________________________________________________

"Well you said we could trade, so Bevin traded me her number three pick and I pick Lucas."

That's what the bitch had said. Red-haired resident slut Rachel had just pulled off a typical slutty move. And Brooke was _pissed off_. She had thought up this whole idea and now it had backfired on her.

Now all the other cheer girls had left and it was just Brooke, Haley, and Rachel left. Why Rachel? Well, Brooke grabbed her and had sat the red-head down on their living room couch.

"Why do you have to be _such_ an incredible _bitch_!?" Brooke squealed.

Rachel did nothing but smirk a little to one side. "I love it when you're angry," she let her hand brush against Brooke's leg, and it was quickly slapped away.

"Woah," Haley gasped under her breathe, completely taken aback from an obviously very sexual feel up on Brooke. She didn't know the pair had shared sweated it out in a janitor closet. She didn't know Brooke and Peyton had their mouths wrapped around Rachel's pussy and all three had swapped cum in a spontaneous sex craze.

"You're a slut, and you're _not_ going to steal Lucas," Brooke said viciously.

"Good. I don't want Lucas," Rachel kept her smile going. "I could go for some Haley, though."

"Excuse me?" Haley gasped again. What the fuck was this? Rachel coming out in the most indiscrete way?!

"You heard me you stubby little whore," she snickered at her words.

"Woah! Okay, I think you should go," Haley said with some assertion. Who the fuck does Rachel think she is!

"Nuh -- She's not going anywhere, Haley."

"Uh, sorry, Brooke, but it is _my_ apartment," said with a crooked smile. "So, yeah, I think she is."

"Nope," Brooke turned her head from their guest and looked right into Haley's eyes. "We're gonna have to punish her."

"_Punish_ her? Brooke, do you maybe wanna reword that?" Haley said with a quizzical smirk. This whole thing was giving off a _humungous_ lesbian vibe.

"I'll bet she doesn't," Rachel said. "Brooke means exactly how it sounds," she looked up at Haley, too.

Brooke said or did nothing but shift her eyes a little uncomfortably for a second or two before striking confidence back into them.

"Haley, can you pass me that ruler," Brooke said, looking over to the kitchen bench.

Slowly and without a word, Haley did so. "Okay, Haley, just do it," she told herself. "It could be nothing. I'm just imagining it. Brooke is _not_ into girls." Haley's inner-thoughts continued, calming her down somewhat.

She passed the ruler over to Brooke and the brunette swiped in immediately without as much as a "thank you."

Haley's eyes bulged open and she felt her heart stop as Brooke sucked in her gut, making space between her waist and her jeans, and held the ruler down in between there.

So much for it being a study ruler, Haley thought. As far as she was concerned, it was going straight in the bin.

Brooke massaged the thin piece of wood underneath her jeans, and quite obviously against her pussy. She then flopped it out before giving Haley a little glance to the side.

"You want a taste, Haley?" Brooke asked, licking her lips a little with satisfaction.

"Err," Haley cleared her throat. "No, I'm 'right." She tried her best not to scream -- not to shout that Brooke was being a vile slut of her own, because they were friends. But Haley didn't know if she could continue beings friends with her after this.

"Open that mouth, slut," Brooke told Rachel as she held the ruler's tip at the redhead's lips.

With nothing but a little smirk and lust in her eyes, Rachel didn't budge. In her mind, she wanted this; but she liked it rough. She didn't want it to be in a walk in the park and go by Brooke's commands, she wanted this feisty little brunette to mouth-fuck her nice and proper.

And the waiting game worked. Brooke jammed the ruler through Rachel's closed lips and immediately thrust it around like a dick.

The redhead closed her eyes, moaning, and occasionally gagging a little. The hard, pointy edges of the ruler sometimes hurt, but the sensation of this whole thing was far too good for Rachel to even care.

"Look at this slut," Brooke looked around, talking to Haley again -- hoping to get her involved. And it surprised her to see a slight smile on Haley's face. This time it wasn't a 'what are you doing?' or a 'are you serious?' kind of smile; it was a smile of intrigue.

"She really likes that, huh?" Haley asked, her cheeks flushing. All of a sudden, this wasn't so bad.

"You getting wet, Haley?" Brooke asked, reaching out her hand for Haley to take and come closer. It was only an offer, but Haley took it.

"Ohmygod," Haley burst into a little chuckle. "I'm getting _so_ wet."

Haley watched Rachel's face as it swayed from side to side; the ruler thrusting against every fall inside her pretty little mouth.

Left hand grasping the ruler, Brooke let her right hand welcome her friend. First she buckled her arm around Haley's shoulders and neck, then down her backside, then right to her mound of her lovely butt.

Haley looked into Brooke's eyes as she felt the brunette's hand stop and slowly rub her mounds. Their faces were just a feet away, and the pair could hear each other's breathing getting heavier.

"I've wanted to touch this for so long. And it looks so good in those panties you wear to bed," Brooke said with a groan.

"Stop it," Haley blushed some more, loving the flattery but not seeing it as necessary.

"I only noticed last night how perfect it is and I'm dying to see what else is under those jeans," Brooke trickled her hand across the front of Haley's crotch, clamped down hard, and got a little whimper. "We should strip this slut down first but."

Brooke yanked the ruler out from Rachel's warm mouth and the redhead opened her eyes immediately.

"I love when you call me a slut, baby," Rachel said, biting her lips hard. "Makes me feel _so_... used. And I love being used," she grinned.

"Wait her just a sec," Brooke said, before scampering down the hall and into her room.

"Saw you checking me out before, Haley. Heard you, too," Rachel licked her lips, pulling off a seductive tease. "I just want you to know that I fingered myself to a poster of yours and Chris' music tour... And I wasn't looking at him." The redhead let the tip of her tongue roll her lips again, waiting for Haley to cave in.

Haley dropped onto the lounge, fastening her zipper enough, and then shuffling the jeans down around her knees. Without hesitation, Rachel buried her head down between Haley's thighs as the brunette spread them.

The last defence left was Haley's panties, and Rachel flicked them briefly aside before darting her tongue deep inside the pink inner-flesh.

Haley let out soft little whimpers at first as Rachel worked the brunette over and over. She felt Haley grab her hair and assist in the grinding as a rhythm began. It was rough -- especially considering it being Haley's first time.

"Eat that pussy. Eat that pussy," Haley whispered frantically. "That's it; like that, Brooke's slut."

Rachel loved it. She felt on the brink of orgasm even though she hadn't even played with herself down there.

"Oh Gooo-aahhh-ood!" Haley squealed more and more as Rachel bit and licked her clit lightly. "This is incredible. Ohmygod, I can't believe I'm doing this. That tongue is unreal," Haley giggled a little but it was overcome by joy and pleasure.

"You're so fucking hot," Haley continued. It was literally the most incredible moment of her life and she couldn't do anything but express her gratitude. And as each sentence came out, Haley of all people was surprised she was saying them.

Two minutes ago she could have vomited over Brooke bringing a whole other purpose to rulers, and now she had this relatively-unknown redhead lapping at her twat.

"I'm so close. I'm so—NNNNNMPH," Haley groaned as it built up. "Cloo-ahh-ooose," she felt up Rachel's body, cupping the redhead's breasts beneath her shirt as she finally broke.

Haley's hot cunt squirted four times; Rachel taking every drop, letting some run down her chin as she looked up at Haley panting and blushing.

"Yummy," Rachel grinned, moving her body up Haley's. "Don't tell your friends but you taste the best," she french kissed the brunette. Haley kissed back promptly, but still wandered. "Friends"? Obviously Brooke was one of them, but she didn't even think of anyone else doing something like this.

They broke the kiss; the same string of warm cum dangling from their chins. "Who else did y--?" Haley began, but was cut off.

"No!" Brooke squealed, standing at the hallway with a look of hopelessness.

Haley didn't get it. She thought this would be exactly what Brooke wanted.

"Did you just make her come?" Brooke fired the question to Rachel.

The redhead shrugged, grinning a little. "Yeah."

"She was supposed have me. I wanted her first time to be with me," Brooke said, almost pleadingly. But no plea could take back what had happened.

"Look how horny she is. How could I resist?" Rachel said with a devilish grin. Even if they could somehow turn back time and have Brooke tell her the pair of them to just keep their hands off one another for the minute or two she was gone, Rachel would probably still go for it.

"You knew I wanted to--"

"_Deflower_ her?" Rachel intercepted Brooke. "Yeah, I kinda thought you did. That's what made me all the wetter." She was talking like some criminal mastermind, gloating about their plans for destruction. "See how much of a bad girl I've been," the redhead bit her bottom lip.

That made Brooke weak at the knees... and in between her thighs. The way Rachel's eyes looked into hers so vivaciously and lustfully. She had to replicate this and put something of hers into something of Rachel's. And that little trip to her room brought Brooke just the thing.

"What's in your hands?" Haley asked just then.

"These are the two reasons I never need to bother with boys again," she said. "And why I'll have to buy Rach--... my slut... some crutches."

"Time to get rid of these," Rachel stood up, pushing the button on her tight jeans free and shuffling them down. Her hands guided them down, and as they got further down and away from her, she bent over.

"Haley _really_ wants my ass, huh Brookey," Rachel rubbed salt into the wounds for Brooke and grinning as she could feel Haley's eyes on her.

"Haley," Brooke called as she saw her friend being sucked in again to the finesse of the goddess known as Rachel Gatina. "Catch!"

"I don't really know if I wanna pretend to have a dick," Haley murmured, looking over the strap-on toy.

"Yeah, well I didn't think I did either until I met this manipulative slut," Brooke told her, using that word 'slut' so tastelessly; Rachel's juices flowing all the more every time her sexy counterpart said it. "Just hurry up and take your clothes off."

Brooke stripped herself down once she'd given the order, and for half a minute or so there, not one girl said a word. They all went to work getting naked. Rachel had taken off her shirt and bra, and then slid her panties free. Completely naked in all her glory, she dropped to the floor on all fours, ready.

Haley flicked her jeans and panties off no worries. It was the top half she was more hesitant about. "What if I breasts are weird. Do I have to?"

Brooke meanwhile had gotten topless, and let out a loud sigh, clearly frustrated by Haley. "I love weird boobs," she said nonchalantly.

Haley felt Rachel's eyes on her now as she lifted her shirt over her head and dumped it on the couch. Eyes shifty, Haley unclasped her bra, cupping it one last time, before letting it drop.

Immediately, Rachel burst into a little incontrollable giggle. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry," the redhead apologized swiftly. "They're quite. Very _sideways_, but cute."

"Oh, ha-ha. Maybe I'll just change my mind," Haley held up the strap-on, almost like a warning.

"Bring it on, porky," Rachel grinned.

"I've got her pussy first," Brooke said, walking over to the pair, now nude herself.

"Oh my god, Brooke," Haley smiled and she weaved her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to need you later," she said looking up and down the body of the friend she never cared much for until now.

"Good," Brooke blushed a little, getting up on her tip toes and swaying a little from side to side. So cute and sexy. "You wanna fuck her filthy mouth? Teach the slutty whore a lesson," Brooke smiled angelically.

"Sure," Haley got up, cheeks flustered and butterflies in her stomach. She watched Brooke fit her strap-on, following each step to fit on her own.

"Alright, put that ass up nice and high," Brooke instructed the redhead.

"'Nice and high,' who?" Rachel smiled wickedly.

Brooke let out a heavy sigh. "Slut," she added, correcting it to the redhead's pleasure.

"That's better," Rachel groaned.

The strap-ons had comfortable material and very lifelike rubber dicks, which Haley ran her hands through a bit before giving it off to Rachel. As soon as she went around the redhead's front side, Rachel swooped it up, yanked it _and_ Haley towards her, and deep-throated the cock like a pro.

"Fuck her with it, Haley. Jam it in the slut's mouth," Brooke picked her words carefully so the hormones could build higher. "Give her tonsillitis," she added with a smirk to her friend and Haley laughed back. When they were done here, Brooke was going to get a few hot-and-heavy sessions, Haley had decided.

"Does my slut want anal. Huh? Put it up your ass?" Brooke prodded in such an innocent tone, which Rachel could only nod furiously at while she still chugged on the rubber dick.

"Okay," Brooke said dreamily. _Definitel_y no regrets about buying the strap-ons. Brooke had just taken them out of their packets when she'd gone in the room, so _this_ was their 'maiden voyage.'

She popped her whole hand in her mouth, covered it with all her saliva, and then rubbed it over the helm of Rachel's ass hole. The back door that looked so tight. _Too_ tight. Egged on by Rachel's groans and the occasional suckle on the dildo, Brooke slid one finger down the perfect ass before her. Nothing about it physically felt special, but knowing she was in a girl's butt sent Brooke wild.

She slid another finger in; then another. And with that it was full. Crammed. Tight as could be with only three fingers. She rolled her fingers around the walls, lubing them up with her spit, and hesitating whether to do this at all. But Brooke couldn't walk away from it. She wasn't going to be soft and not do it at the fear it would hurt the girl. Rachel wanted to be punished and Brooke was going to punish her.

Probably the more pain it caused Rachel, the more the redhead would like it. And the more pain, the louder the moaning, so it would be bliss to Brooke. Ever since those auditions -- her first time being with a girl -- Brooke had been quite the online porn addict. She'd grown fascinated with femdom primarily, and nothing in her world could currently top the idea of bondage. Albeit rather softcore and always consensual bondage, but still bondage of sorts.

Brooke positioned herself so that her ass hovered directly over Rachel's, and without warning, thrust the dildo deep in her ass.

"Now, fuck her, Haley," Brooke commanded as let out a loud cry.

Haley felt compelled to listen as she saw Brooke start up a motion of her own. She couldn't see Rachel's hole, but it was so hot just watching Brooke slowly rise up then down. So she snapped into action and took control of the cock-sucking scenario.

She grabbed Rachel by the hair and repositioned herself to be the dominant one. "Gag on it!" Haley screamed, loving her authority. She thrust her hips forward and back, forward and back, in complete control now.

Brooke buried the cock deep through her ass now, and got a drawn-out muffled cry as reward. In no time at all, she'd started a rhythm, and it built quickly.

"Gag, you slut," Haley hissed as Rachel submitted to the face-fucking she so rightly deserved. "Take that cock up your ass," Haley felt so alive, so free, so... herself. She'd never been rough with Nathan. At all. They always took things slow and tenderly, but with Rachel you could be the dirtiest bitch you wanted to be and she'd love you all the more for it. It was like therapy and she was a fucktoy they could release their true, hidden emotions onto.

"Fuck it, you whore!" Brooke shouted, so in the moment and wanting to express what her mind screamed at her. "I want you to remember _me_ every time you sit down for the rest of your life!"

God did Brooke's dirty talk make Haley horny. As did Haley's for Brooke. They were both such mild-mannered girls before -- well, Haley was; Brooke had always been a bit of a hormone-crazed loud mouth. Now they had fake dicks around their waists and were pulverising this hot new girl.

Rachel whimpered loudly, almost in a groan-like manner as the dicks moved through her. She could barely feel the lower half of her body anymore as she lay there, not having to move a muscle, but rather having them practically violated for her.

"Flip her over," Brooke told Haley. She didn't feel the need to ask Rachel herself to flip over. One because ignoring the girl and asking somebody to control her is a good way to make her feel even more used, and two because in all her cries and whimpers, she probably wouldn't have heard anyway.

Brooke gave her one last anal experience before dropping to her knees as Haley pushed the redhead to her side. Rachel lay practically motionless but with a clear smile on her face as she rolled onto her back.

"Take it off and fuck her with your pussy," Brooke instructed. Haley was so happy to have Brooke there, basically giving tips, and they were all winners. Haley's heart raced that much faster at the thought of Rachel's mouth over her twat again.

She straddled the strap-on off and got right to it, vigorously grinding herself against Rachel. By the time Brooke had got in position, the redhead was audibly muffling through the flesh of Haley, and the two girls in charge could only giggle. This was more lustful and fun than either could have imagined.

Brooke told a hold of Rachel's legs, parted them a little, and slapped the dick against the face of the redhead's cunt for a bit. Missionary style, she buried the dildo in until it could no more -- until all six inches of it had been consumed and Rachel had been stuffed.

There was no fooling around this time. No gentle ease or build up. Instead, Brooke let her hips work as quickly as they could, prepared to stop only when she hunched with exhaustion.

"Immn Mmounah Nom," Rachel muffled incoherently. Again she said it. And again, but Haley continued to ride her relentlessly. Hell, she could have been suffocating and Haley wouldn't realize.

"Let the slut speak, Haley," Brooke said with some assertion -- even though she had been half laughing about it -- and stopped fucking momentarily.

"I'm gonna cum," Rachel finally panted as Haley gave her some air to breathe then quickly shut it out again.

"Good," Brooke said satisfied, getting straight back into it and pumping harder again. So hard was she thrusting even she worked up little whimpers and moans as the flop of the dildo against the readhead's flesh echoed against the walls, louder than anything else.

Rachel's moans were constant, and as she fell deafly quiet in a second, Brooke knew what was coming. Or rather, _who_ was _cumming_. She pulled the dick out, swiftly diving between Rachel's legs and was sprayed with a couple seconds worth of cum.

Her juices tasted just as sweet as Brooke had remembered on that first day, and Brooke pushed aside the dildo and material to finger herself as she lapped at the redhead's lap for the oozing and remaining juices.

Closer than she thought and with a few rubs of the clit, Brooke came. It wasn't one of her biggest orgasms, and certainly nowhere near her best, but her hand soaked just enough to have a good taste.

She could get used to this. And with the new 'born-again-bi' Haley as a housemate, Brooke was going to be doing a lot more stuff like this for some time to come...

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

**Damn. Towards the end there it was even more rough then I'd planned, or thought to go. This is definitely one of my nastiest, smuttiest writing ever, and I think it's my fav :D But as always, I'll go with the flow. Let me know if you liked it or hated – and please feel free to comment on certain lines, because that makes me feel all the better. Is it too over the top or just kinky enough?**

**And I don't say this very often, but THANKS for reading =) It means a lot! Actually, it means **_**everything**_**!**


	6. 6: How To Break A Tutor's Innocence

**Cheerleaders Have the Best Auditions: Chapter 6**  
I must apologise for that last chapter... how shitty was my writing! Terrible phrasing and misuse of words – I really should've read it before posting. Thanks for the kind feedback about it, but it really did suck. This one will flow heaps better, I promise. :)

"You ready, Haley James Scott?" Brooke whispered into her friend's ear. She and Haley sat on her bed, both in beautiful lingerie sets. No cheerleader outfits. No auditions. Just two sexy ladies in tasteful see-thru lingerie and colour-coordinated panties that looked "so pretty", as Haley said incessantly.

Brooke rubbed the thighs of her nervous friend. Haley was visibly shaking, but only because she wanted this so bad. The way Brooke breathed and planted kisses on her neck drove Haley wild. Every light in their apartment was off and the girls had prepared gorgeous scenery with lilies shaped into a heart on Haley's bed, and a nice set of candles that complimented their bodies oh so well.

It was a planned evening, made after Haley's amazing debut into lesbianism not 24 hours ago. The wife of Nathan Scott – big-time basketball prodigy – had never been eaten out so well before in her life. Tonight, Brooke was going to set the record straight. That _she_ was the best pussy-eater and enthusiast Tree Hill had seen.

"You taste _so_ good," Brooke spoke softly as she proceeded to peck and nibble Haley's neck and work the palm of her hand closer between the legs of her lovely friend.

"Ohhw-ahhaww. I'm getting so hot, Brooke," Haley giggled a little as the brunette worked her over so sensually. "It's getting so hot."  
"Mmm. I can feel it, baby," Brooke rubbed her friend's panties, loving the radiated heat. "Scorcher," she grinned, thrilled by the touch of Haley's camel toe.

**~Haley's POV~  
**Nathan had never gotten me this hot. The way Brooke kissed and felt me up had me juicing like no other foreplay. I kept my head straight for Brooke to have me as she pleased but indulged in the occasional glance of her body. The black one-piece lingerie was hiked up to her waist and the exposed; the matching panties suddenly becoming very intrusive.

"I've never fingered another girl before," I hinted, trying not to sound too obvious  
"Pssh. You hadn't even _kissed_ a girl before last night", Brooke chuckled; "So, obviously." She proceeded to kiss down my neck and to my shoulder blade, dismissing my clear want for that special little place between her legs.  
"Well... Can I touch your... you know?"  
"Uh-uh." I waited for an explanation but Brooke gave none. She just flat-out refused.  
"Why?" I asked. She was making the sweetest, most passionate foreplay I could possibly imagine but she didn't want to reciprocate? It's not like I'd ruin the romantic moment and go berserk at the very touch of her clit.

"Cos first I'm gonna _fuck_ you so hard that you'll be _drooling_ over my pussy," Brooke whispered, nibbling my ear again. Oh, God, it was so good. Her raspy voice had always made smile, and now it was making my panties soak something wild. Pre-cum just oozed out of me like never before as Brooke continued to stroke through the material. "And you're not horny enough to see mine yet."

If Brooke wanted to see me horny, she was going to see me horny. I launched myself back onto her bed, hiking up my legs and jostling my panties down them; ready to show her how eager I was.  
"Eat me then, you sexy bitch. Jam those fingers up me."

That's right. Innocent, only-ever-been-with-one-man Haley James Scott had a dirty streak. I'd gotten off four times today alone, all thinking of Brooke. Thinking what we'd be doing later that night, and that time I'd fantasized about was now. I wanted to plead and scream for her to ravish me; to fuck me just as bad as she had Rachel. But there was no need to. By the look in her eyes, it was coming.

**~Brooke's POV~  
**_What a little sexpot_, I thought. Haley spread her legs before me, and I could see everything. The plain was bare -- nicely shaven -- just as I had expected, and my fingers had obviously made an expression on her clit as it had visibly hardened. _Fuck her, Brooke. Fuck her better than Nathan ever could. _"I'm gonna mouth-fuck your clit and shove my fingers so deep and fast inside you."

Haley squeezed her boobs together as I moved in on her. "This'll put you off cock for a month," I smirked.  
"I'm so ready," she said, before taking a boob of her own in her mouth. She watched me nestle up with her pussy and I raised my backside up in the air, certain she'd be pleased with it. Jiggling my ass around, I had a keen sense of telepathy. "Lemme see that butt, Brooke." Looking up at her, I juiced at the thought of how beautiful I must look from her view. Yeah, that could make me 'full of myself', or narcissistic, or egocentric; but I'm über hot. Let me tell you, the biggest reason I love mirrors is that they help me get off. "I've never seen your ass before," Haley gave an adorable sad face.

_Soon, Haley. Soon._ "Not yet," I told her bluntly. My panties would remain on; on until I had her so horny she'd take control (or lose it), slam me down, and ravish me. I wanted her so desperate and in love with the female body that she'd feel about to pass out before finishing with me.

I gave her pussy one big lick from top to bottom, making sure to get my fair share of pre-cum on the way, as I tickled her butt hole with my nails. Then I concentrated solely on her clit, teasing her slowly in several fashions; flicking it with my tongue, ever-so-softly teeth-nibbling and pinching it. Content with the foreplay, I got my mouth in vacuum mode and started the real fun.

Lips wrapped tight around her clit, sucking and tongue-fucking it like wild. Haley wriggled from the pleasure as her soft moans filled the room. It was so romantic and scandalously sexy at the same time. I had Haley just where I wanted her, and now it was time for her to meet Mrs. Fingers.

She moaned my name as I slid one finger inside her; then another. She was juicing badly at this point. The real fucking hadn't even begun and she'd watered up her own slip-n-slide. _You're gonna get. Welcome to the world of horny cheer-girls.  
_

**End of Chapter 6: Cheerleaders Have The Best Auditions**

A short chapter, but it will continue where it left off from, I promise! :)

Took a different style with the interchanging POV. Tell me your thoughts on that, the chapter in general, and the story as a whole if you would be so kind. XD

THANKS for READING!!!!!!!!


End file.
